Experimentation
by IsabelleBlue
Summary: AU after X3. VictorOC and LoganOC. Trapped in an experimentation facility will Logan and Victor work together to escape? What about rescuing the other trapped mutants? And what exactly were their captors trying to create?
1. Chapter 1

**TOKEN DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY MY OCS ARE MY OWN.**** THIS IS AU. BASED AFTER X3. AS SUCH, LOGAN AND VICTOR ARE NOT NECESSRILY RELATED BUT THEY CAN BE. IT DOESN'T IMPACT THE STORY. WHAT IS DIFFERENT IS THAT, AS PER THE COMICS, VICTOR WAS EXPERIMENTED ON TOO AND SO HAS ADAMANTIUM ON HIS BONES AND A SPOTTY MEMORY LIKE LOGAN.**

**SO, THIS IS SOMETHING I WROTE A WHILE AGO, BEFORE X-MEN: ORIGINS, AND HAVE DECIDED TO POST IT IN ITS UNFINISHED STATE BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I'LL BE FINISHING IT ANY TIME SOON. AS SUCH, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Victor growled in triumph as the hinge fell free from the bottom of his cell door with a soft ping. The hours he spent digging at it with his adamantium laced claws had been worth it. Now all he need do was wait a couple of hours until the guards switched to the leaner night shift and he'd be home free.

He leaned back against the wall, getting as comfortable as he could against the bare stone. There was no reason he couldn't catch a couple hours of shut-eye in the mean time. And, if his dreams were awash in the guards' blood, so much the better. It was little better then they deserved for trapping him in here and experimenting on him like an animal.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later, Logan was awakened by a commotion outside his cell. Sitting up from the threadbare blanket that served as his bed, he listened. Someone was killing the guards. And from the sounds of the screams, having a good time doing it. He got up and moved over to lean against his adamantium coated cell door. They'd been smart enough not to put him in a regular cell, much to his disappointment, knowing he'd just dig his way out. But it wasn't airtight and he sniffed at the seams, hoping to identify whoever was out there.

Logan listened as the final body hit the floor with a wet plop and an all too familiar roar echoed down the corridor. Fucking Sabretooth! Logan groaned. Really, of all the people for him to need help from . . . Logan hit the door with one metal-laced fist and growled, "Let me out, ya bastard!"

Victor chuckled, dropping one remaining limb and turning toward the cell at the end of the hallway. They'd picked up the Runt too?

Interesting.

Licking a stray bit of blood off one claw he called out tauntingly, "Why should I?" 

Logan growled, popping his claws. He was going to have to eat crow for this, he could just tell. "I'd do it for you." He struggled to force some sincerity into his voice.

Victor just snorted. He very much doubted that.

Logan leaned against the door in exasperation. He knew this was likely his best chance of escape. It'd been months and Xavier hadn't mounted a rescue, which meant he either couldn't find him or didn't know that he was in trouble at all. He was just going to have to suck it up and try to be civil. "Look, I know ya hate me and I hate you too. But this experimentation thing goes way beyond that. Let me outta here and no trouble, I swear."

Victor grinned; he loved how close Logan was coming to begging. As close as either one of them ever did. He bent and grabbed a key card off one of the dead guards and swiped it through the lock. The Runt yanked the door open and just glared at him. Victor wondered if he looked as bad as Logan did. He was skinny from lack of nutrition and hairy as hell with pain lines creasing his face.

Victor grinned again; the look on Logan's face was priceless, almost worth not taking the time to kick his ass. "Wasn't gonna leave ya. Just wanted to hear you beg," he taunted.

"Wasn't beggin'." Logan said brusquely, pushing past him. "We leavin' or what?" He growled over his shoulder as he stomped down the corridor.

They were lucky enough that either the compound they were being held in wasn't high tech enough to have an alarm or none of the guards they came across had had time to trigger it. They moved through the maze of hallways with little resistance, pausing only when caught by guards. Eventually they came across the lab and Logan insisted they go through it. They grabbed any paper files that had to do with the breeding project they'd been a part of and destroyed the computer files and any and all 'samples' of their DNA they could find.

Victor didn't like the thought of his sperm sitting on a shelf somewhere just waiting to be used and so had to admit Logan had been right about going through the room.

They continued on their way, taking care of two more guards before coming to a fork in the corridor. Victor was already halfway down the hall on the left before he realized the Runt wasn't with him. Backtracking he found him heading down the corridor on the right. "Hey, what're ya doin'? Out is that way." He motioned belligerently.

Logan barely acknowledged him except to ask snidely. "You don't smell that?" He sped up into a lope.

Frowning Victor sniffed the air as they rounded a corner. "Frails." he finally said, still not understanding Logan's point.

Logan sighed, exasperated already from having to deal with Sabertooth. "I heard a couple 'a days ago that two of 'em are pregnant. Seein' as how we're the only two males in here they been milkin' for sperm. I gotta think at least one of us is gonna be a Daddy."

Logan stopped at the first cell he could smell was occupied. Popping his claws he sliced through the lock and sung the door open, ignoring the gasps and wave of fear that came at them. He took another sniff, testing. Nope, none of these were pregnant. "Time to go, ladies," he growled, motioning them out the door.

"Shit. We don't have time for this." Victor mumbled, watching him.

Logan rounded on him, pissed at his callousness. "You're gonna leave a woman pregnant with you're kid here?!" he all but shouted before turning and striding down the hallway.

Looking at it that way Logan had a point. "Fine." Victor growled and stomped after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie stood up as she heard voices and movement down the corridor. It didn't sound like the guards. Leaning against the door with one hand protectively on her pregnant belly she cocked one pointed ear to listen. Now that they'd stopped talking, all she could pick was that there were two of them, most likely men from the heaviness of their footfalls. Breathing in deeply she tried to identify their scent. They were feral mutants, like her!

Jessie gasped and backed toward her cellmate, Kayla's, still form, her mind racing. The only male ferals she knew of in the compound were the two they were trying to breed them with. The guards often threatened them with impregnation the old fashioned way, saying those two men were little more then animals. On the other hand they also called her and Kayla animals, so it made her reluctant to believe them. At this point she didn't know if this was a rescue or an attack. She glanced at Kayla, how she wished she wasn't still knocked out from the drugs she'd been given. The older girl had become very protective of her and she could use her support right now!

Jessie stood protectively over Kayla as their cell door crashed open. She stifled a gasp at the sight of the huge man filling the doorway. He was a big blonde monster of a man, fanged and clawed and covered in hair. Against her will Jessie felt a bolt of lust slam through her; she'd never seen a man she found more attractive.

She watched as he paused and inhaled deeply, his fathomless dark eyes shooting to her. He stalked closer, taking her in from disheveled hair to dirty toes and pausing meaningfully at the pregnancy bulge in between. She was short with plump muscular curves. She looked like a cat with hair that was striped every color brown and pale green eyes. She had pointed ears, and dainty extended canines, no claws though, he noted, just long fingernails. Finally, he dragged his gaze from her and took in Kayla's limp form in the floor.

"Hey, Runt." he called; prompting the other man she'd smelled to appear in the doorway. This one was smaller, although no less muscular with short dark hair and no obvious physical mutation. He looked at the big man in front of her inquiringly.

"That one's yours," he grunted, pointing at Kayla's still form.

Jessie stiffened at the implication. Did that make her **his**? She ignored the small part of her that thrilled at the idea.

They both watched as Logan walked over to Kayla's side and squatted down; taking in her bruised and battered form. Even through the bruises he could tell she was beautiful. She was tall and too thin, probably due to malnutrition he supposed, with long dark red hair.

The corner of his mouth quirked up; another red head.

In reality, he was having a hard time concentrating on anything other then the huge feathered wings that sprouted from her back. Other than the odd spot of dirt or blood, they were snow white and looked so soft he had a hard time resisting running his hand across them. He restrained himself, somehow feeling like he'd be taking advantage by touching them with while she was unconscious.

To hide his consternation, he turned to the other girl, the one who smelled of Creed and asked, "What happened to her?"

Jessie frowned at the memory. "She tangled with a couple guards and after they'd finished beating the crap out of her they tranq'd her." Surprised by his obvious concern she reassured him. "She'll be okay in a couple days at the latest. Our healing factors go dormant during the first few weeks of pregnancy, to prevent miscarriage, I think, but she's almost past that point now."

Logan nodded and carefully gathered up the unconscious girl. There was a moment of awkward going when he couldn't figure out where to put her wings, but he ended up with them hanging over his arms and underneath her body.

Satisfied that Logan had his frail under control, Victor turned back to his. "Let's go," he growled, as he started herding her toward the door.

They made quick time to the surface, only running into another five guards, which Victor took care of with a sickening ease.

Standing outside the bunker-like entrance to the compound the two men communicated in a series of hand signals that Jessie was unable to decipher. Finally, they seemed to come to an agreement.

They all crept silently across open ground toward several armored SUVs. Victor chose one, pleased to discover it was unlocked and opened the back door so Logan could load the unconscious Kayla into it. Jessie slid into the back seat after her as Logan got into the front and hot-wired it. Looking up, Jessie caught sight of Victor's broad back as he walked away. "Where's he going?" she gasped in dismay.

"Distraction." Logan grunted in satisfaction as the SUV roared to life. He looked at her for a second, surprised at how attached she seemed to be to Creed. "We're pickin' him up on the other side," he said to reassure her.

Uncomfortable with his absence but unable to doing anything about it, Jessie pushed back her protests and hurriedly buckled herself in and pulled Kayla's head more firmly into her lap.

Logan coolly drove them out the back entrance to the compound. They found little resistance; gratefully assuming most of the guard was on the other side dealing with Sabretooth. They traveled for about twenty minutes on a tiny dirt track through the woods before Logan slammed on the breaks. He was pleased; they only had to wait a minute before Creed came barreling out of the darkness to jump into the passenger seat.

Slamming the door as Logan took off, tires spinning, Victor grinned in satisfaction.

"Tail?" Logan asked.

"Not yet." He paused a minute. "You know this is tagged."

Logan just grunted in agreement. "This looks familiar." He indicated the stretch of road they'd turned onto. "If we are where I think we are, I've got some cash stashed nearby."

Victor looked at Logan appraisingly. "We workin' together on this?"

Logan rolled the idea around in his head.

Work with Creed. Voluntarily.

He briefly considered contacting Xavier. His instincts were telling him to head for the wilderness, to hole up somewhere where he could see the enemy coming. Xavier's would be too crowded, too exposed. He glanced at the two women now asleep in the back, clearly exhausted. "It'd be safer for the frails," he said consideringly, "with both of us there," he paused, "And splitting up is just what they'd expect us to do."

"Alright." Victor grunted. This would be the safest thing for the frails. He may not like the Runt but he knew how he thought and knew he could take care of himself if things got ugly.

They shared a glance. For the first time in either of their recollection they were agreeing on something. Weird.


	4. Chapter 4

They hit the nearest town within the hour, which cheered both men; they would have the cover of darkness for what they were doing.

Logan spotted a general store and circled around behind it to drop Victor off. He would break in and grab supplies while Logan took the women and stole another vehicle. It was interesting, they didn't discuss beforehand what they were going to do, they each just knew their part. It was almost like falling back into an old routine.

Victor thought about that for a moment as he loped into the darkness before discarding it as inconsequential. What mattered right now was avoiding getting recaptured and taking care of the frails.

Logan drove around the small town for several minutes before discovering a prime target for their new vehicle. In the back of one parking lot there was a SUV of approximately the same size as theirs under a tarp that looked like it hadn't been moved in weeks. He pulled up next to it and prayed it ran. With something like this it might not even be discovered to have been stolen for weeks. Grinning when it turned over on the first try he leapt out and pulled open the back seat door, waking the small dark haired girl.

Jessie jerked in surprise and fear at the sight of the dark, scruffy man right next to her.

He held up his hands and said soothingly, "Hey, it's okay." Logan realized these women had gone through just as much horror as he had, if not more, and it would take awhile before they were comfortable around him.

Jessie took a couple of deep breaths. "Sorry," she breathed, easing out from underneath Kate and sliding out of the car. Looking at him she realized she didn't know either of her rescuer's names. "I'm Jessie. This is Kate," she said as she indicated the winged girl in the SUV. She was beginning to shiver in the cold Canadian wind as she stood there in little more than a hospital gown.

Logan grinned at her attention to pleasantries in their current situation. "Logan." he answered gruffly as he herded her toward their new vehicle. She glanced back over her shoulder toward the care where the still sleeping Kate lay. "But-."

"I've got her." Logan cut her off, helping her into the SUV and shutting the door to keep the wind out. He strode back to their old vehicle and pulled open the other passenger door. It was a struggle but he finally got Kate's wings folded under her back so he could lift her out of the car. As he stood up with her in his arms he felt a strange tingle go down his spine and he looked down at her in confusion, surprised to discover her eyes were open. For a moment he was trapped, sucked in by the two electric blue orbs.

Kate looked up at him in wonder. She could tell she was still affected by the tranquilizers but at the same time realized that what she was feeling was very real. Since she'd been captured and taken to that horrible laboratory she hadn't felt safe, not for one second. But now . . . she felt safer in this man's arms then she'd ever felt before. Somehow she knew he'd never hurt her and would protect her against anyone that would.

Slowly, her coordination still affected by the drugs, she lifted one hand and lightly laid it on the side of his face over his interesting sideburns. She wanted to ask so much. Where were they? Who was he? Were they safe? Where was Jessie? Was he the father of her baby?

Logan looked at her. He could see the questions she wanted to ask reflected in her face. Up until this point he'd only been interested in protecting the women because it was the right thing to do but now . . . this woman made him want to protect her all on her own, as long as she kept looking at him like that. "We're out." He finally said, gruffly. "I'm takin' care of ya." He carried her over to their new vehicle, easing her into the back seat next to Jessie with a surprising amount of care.

He left them there as he closed the doors to their old SUV and covered it with the tarp. Logan brushed off his hands in satisfaction. If you weren't looking closely you wouldn't even notice it wasn't the same vehicle underneath. He strode back over to their new car, eyeing the girls as he got in. The looked sad sitting there, shivering together and looking at him with big eyes. He'd feel better once they'd gotten some clothes and food for them.

They were quickly back at the shop where they'd dropped off Creed. He appeared out of the shadows like clockwork dressed in new clothing, carrying three large duffle bags, stuffed full. He threw them into the back, taking a second to retrieve a map he'd tucked into one outside pocket and swung into the passenger seat without a word. As they took off again, Victor looked back at the frails, only mildly interested to note that the redhead with wings was now awake before turning back to the Runt.

He held up the map to show the area he'd already folded it to. "Looks like we're here." he said pointing to a miniscule town near the Canadian border.

Logan grinned. They were in luck. "Perfect. I've got a Jeep and money stashed here." He pointed to illustrate, neither one of them paying any mind to the two women as they leaned forward from the back, interested. "We can be there in under an hour."

Victor just grunted in reply, before frowning at the frails quellingly. Much to his disappointment only the redhead showed any kind of reaction and even that was slight. Taking in their obvious chill, he pointed to one of the duffels. "Clothes in there."

Kate immediately jumped at the chance to get warmer, turning around awkwardly in the confined space and pulling the bag open. While she rifled through cargo pants, sweatshirts and other practical, outdoors-y type clothing, Jessie leaned toward her big blonde feral, anxious to know his name. "I'm Jessie," she breathed gazing into his dark eyes.

Victor frowned at the brazen frail. Why couldn't she keep quiet like the other one? And why wasn't she the least little bit afraid of him? He ate little frails like her for breakfast. Looking into her sweet face and bathing in the intoxicating scent of him mixed with her, her pregnancy had caused, he found it hard to hold onto the small flash of anger he had been nurturing. "Victor." he finally growled sullenly, ignoring the Runt's quickly disguised chuckle. He muttered, "Get dressed," to her as he turned back around, resolved to ignore her from then on. Somehow, though, he wasn't able to resist tilting his side view mirror so that he could catch glimpses of her as she changed, much to Logan's amusement.

Dressing took an inordinately long time for Kate, much to her chagrin. They finally had to pull out a knife and cut holes in the back of her shirt and jacket for her wings. Once they were finished Kate tentatively asked, "Did you get anything to eat?"

Victor just grunted again and pointed to another duffle. The girls dug in, pulling out bags of jerky and dried fruit. Jessie opened the bigger bag of beef jerky and slid it into the seat between the men. Even if they didn't want to admit it, they both looked rangy from lack of nutrition and she knew they had to be hungry.

Settling down against the downy pillow her wings afforded her, Kate picked through a bag of dried mixed fruit carefully. It'd been a long time since she'd had anything palatable to eat so she was going to savor it. As she ate she gazed at the two males in the front seat speculatively. The one with the dark hair that grew in funny peaks, Logan, who'd held her so gently, called to her in a way she'd never felt before. Just being in his presence made her feel safer than she had any right to be, given their situation. At the same time, she could almost taste how close he was to violence. Both men were on edge, tensed and ready for battle. She didn't know why but that, more than anything, reassured her.

Kate glanced at Jessie. She was just as absorbed in watching Victor as she had been with Logan. She wondered if it was some kind of feral instinct thing related to their pregnancies. After all she could tell she was carrying Logan's baby and Jessie was carrying Victor's. She had assumed it was because she could smell it, but what if there was more to it then that. On the other hand, she'd never really met any male feral mutants before so maybe that accounted for the strong pull she was feeling toward Logan.

Jessie watched as Kate's eyelids started to droop and stealthily pulled the forgotten bag of dried fruit from her hand before it fell.

Seeing this in the rearview mirror Logan was concerned. "Is she okay?" he asked. It seemed like she'd just woken up, should she still be so tired?

Jessie looked at her friend's face and smiled. "Yeah, I think her healing factor's coming back." She motioned to the quickly fading bruises. "I was tired as hell the first day or so. I guess that's normal. She'll be fine." She reiterated after noticing how concerned Logan seemed to be. He was sweet, she thought with a grin, ignoring Victor's disapproving rumble. Using a spare sweatshirt for a pillow she snuggled down next to Kate. She was warm and fed and safe. It was the best she'd felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Both women jerked awake when the SUV stopped, made wary by their recent experiences. "Out." Victor growled at them jerking the door on Jessie's side open. Still sleep stiffened, they got out gamely and looked around. They were in another abandoned parking lot, this one with a small shed that Logan was in the process of opening.

Victor ignored them and strode around to the back of the SUV, going through the duffle full of clothes and pulling out hiking boots for the frails and clothes for Logan, who hadn't had a chance to change. He was pleased to note that when he tossed them the shoes, they pulled them on without a word and stood waiting for more instructions. Really, as far as frails went, these two weren't too bad. They were quiet, took direction well and in the case of Jessie, incredibly attractive and seemingly interested in him as well. They all looked up as an engine roared to life and watched as Logan backed an off-road modified jeep out of the shed.

He pulled up to them and jumped out, quickly changing into the clothes Victor handed him, while Victor transferred their duffle bags over. Jessie, he noticed completely ignored his nakedness, much to Victor's pleasure, but Kate, on the other hand, stood still and wide-eyed, watching him the whole time. Logan couldn't keep the grin off his face as he approached her, fully dressed for the first time in months. "See enough?" He looked down at her, inhaling deeply, taking in the sweet scent of arousal wafting from her.

Kate swallowed heavily and then grinned. "Not nearly." Before turning away and flouncing toward their new conveyance. She couldn't help the little, "Eep!" that escaped her when Logan slapped her ass in retaliation. She turned and glared at him, taking in his grin. "Smug bastard," she muttered, hopefully quieter then he could hear. Glancing up at him in surprise when he followed her into the back seat, she rather doubted it.

Jessie and Victor shared a glance. They were both obviously a great deal better behaved then their two companions. But at the same time, they were also feeling the joy of freedom after being locked up for so long. Jessie walked over to where Victor was just shutting the hatch and looked up at him. She was pleasantly surprised when he leaned down and grabbed the back of her head in one big hand, pulling her into his chest for a kiss. It was small and short but when he finally pulled his hot, surprisingly soft lips from hers Jessie felt like she would melt into a puddle. She lifted her gaze to his and Victor grinned at her. "Get in the jeep, frail." And clapped her on the ass as well, pushing her toward the front passenger seat.

**SO, THIS IS ALL I HAVE. I DO HOPE TO FINISH IT AT SOME POINT BUT IT WILL PROBABLY BE A LONG TIME COMING. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
